Ordinary Love
by RememberUs
Summary: Eve is normal. But, with several choice differences from others. Example: she has a genetic mutation that allows her to heal any wound instantaneously. On the other hand Roman is as far from normal as they get. He's an alien from Atria who landed on Earth with the rest of his species. These two troublemakers meet in the most coincidental ways possible and form a bond because of it.
1. Chapter 1

-_Eve-_

"Let go of it!" I yelled at Katlyn. She held my copy of A Dance with Dragons above her head and out of my reach.

Now, for those of you who didn't realize, Kat had mental abilities, mainly telekinesis, but also a bit of telepathy. Because of that factor, she was holding my book above her head... with her mind.

"Ask nicely!" She giggled, as she knew I hated to ask for things.

"Can you please return my book to my hands?" I asked with an exasperated sigh and she dropped it into my waiting hands and scampered away. Most of my dorm mates knew I had quite a temper and they loved to toy with it.

As the reader of the story of my life, I should explain where I lived, and why.

I lived in a six-story compound surrounded by barbed wire, a concrete wall and armed guards at every elevator shaft, doorway, and exit. It was officially named the Francis' Rehabilitational, Experimental, And Kinesthetic Studies center. Us patients had not-so-lovingly dubbed it F.R.E.A.K.S. school. Named after Eli Francis, who generously donated several billion dollars to the cause of science, the building was originally used in the 1800's to study children with mental ailments. I tried to not think about the 'experiments' that they were subjected to. Later, those tactics were found 'unethical' and the place shut down for half a decade. They tried to bring it back as a rehab center for war veterans and the severely physically disabled. That didn't work out so they shut it down... Again. Around 1990, they needed a place to put delinquents like my roommates and me.

They couldn't keep us in juvenile detention centers because of our genetic adaptations (which is the PC version of saying mutations,) so they sent us all here. We went to school there, get tested on there, ate, slept, and made friends there. It was slightly unpleasant, but not awful. We were treated respectfully and as normal kids would be. It was all well and dandy until the Atrians arrived.

They went to a school nearby for a while... The seven chosen ones messed up big time with the law though, and the American government took it into their own hands to discipline them. Which is why they sent them to F.R.E.A.K.S. You'll later on figure that all of my friends had powers or adaptations of their own, ranging from webbed fingers and toes to shape-shifting, but I was by far the worst.

I was born with superior healing abilities. I would fall, begin to bleed, and then the wound would close seamlessly and the blood would wash away with water, simple as that. This also kept my fair skin and ginger hair continuously healthy. When my parents (both scientists with PhDs) found out, they started doing tests on my blood. They weren't horrid parents as you must think, but they did inject me with some weird serums. That brings me to my next power that I discovered after being injected with a carbon allotrope vaccine.

As most of you know, diamonds are made of carbon. My parents knew this and wanted to see what happened. My body did not disappoint. In my gym class, a dodge ball came flying towards me and in my self defense, I lifted my arm and when the ball hit it, it popped and I felt nothing. My skin had turned to solid diamond. I learned how to control it and cover my entire body.

Next came the eye tests. Because of my healing abilities, I'd always had 20-20 vision. So, my parents decided to test that next. I'm not sure how they did it, after numbing my face into tingly nothingness, they injected my eyes with a clear serum that I never discovered the origins of. After that point, I had incredible night vision. I could see in the day, I could see in the night, and I could protect myself. I was invincible. You must be thinking about why I never left my parents.

I was scared. I was scared about living in a world of perfect humans with perfect smiles who wore glasses and got bruises. I was scared of how they would respond. And I was smart to fear. They never accepted me. When I was thirteen I ran away because they tried to look at my insides. Most of their experiments were external, but I never wanted any needles inside of me.

So, I left. I wandered and ended up robbing a bank. They couldn't hurt me past my diamond skin, but it sure gave them a fright. I was scared of the cops, and they took me in to a detention center, where I promptly escaped. Then I was taken to F.R.E.A.K.S. I was the second person to be brought there, after Jim, who had webbed hands and feet. (He used them to swim through a mote and into a castle where he tried to steal a crown.) At the point where this story begins, I was seventeen and tired of the boring routine of my life, and looking for excitement. I finally found it in a certain Atrian boy named Roman.


	2. Chapter 2

_ -Sophia_-

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked my brother timidly.

"No," Roman replied. "But we have to do it." Roman's genius human friend recovered what information he could from our late father's cell phone. We were about to watch the video.

Before I continue, I need to tell you a quick back story about us. My people crash landed on Earth ten years ago. We were only looking for a place to live after our planet died. Unfortunately, the humans took it as an invasion. We've been living in the Sector, a heavily guarded space for all of us Atrians (from the planet Atria) to live.

My father's name was Nox, he was our leader. Unfortunately, one of our human friends... her father accidentally shot Nox instead of the man trying to kill him. My father died, and Roman has never forgiven Emery (the daughter of our father's murderer.)

I realize that these are a lot of names, but not many of them continue into this story. There are the seven of us who went to American high school, but you only need to know about four.

My name is Sophia, my brother is Roman. Drake and Teri are our friends, but they're very aggressive with the humans. Roman has sworn never to speak to Emery again. His reasons are 1: to protect her and 2: because he can't forgive her.

I've decided that that was probably best for Roman, it was hard for him to let people in and I didn't want him getting hurt.

The video was of a child playing in water and a woman telling us about how amazing her son was.

"Why was this on dad's phone?" I asked Roman in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know..." he continued to stare unblinkingly at the video. Soon, Miss Gloria came into view... Our school administrator...

"Nox... Our baby is amazing..." she smiled and the video cut out. I couldn't explain the feelings that were coursing through me. I had a half brother... and I was ecstatic... But... My father cheated on my mother... I looked across to see a sense of rage on Roman's face. He turned and stormed to the door (presumably to seek out Gloria and confront her,) but she opened it from the outside with a grim look and a stun gun in hand.

"You shouldn't have meddled. Now the guards know you had the phone, and I know you were going to attack a human. You need to control yourself." Roman growled and launched himself at her. I tried to bring him back but the guards intercepted him when Teri and Drake came in to see the commotion. I couldn't form words and tears were running down my face but all I could do was point at Gloria and they went into attack mode. Soon the guards were overpowering the four of us (I threw a punch to save Drake from a stun-gun shot.)

They manhandled us into a van and drove us far out of the way until we reached a never-ending concrete wall with a gate in the middle. High security, I would guess.

"Nice weather out today," a man spoke from a speaker on the wall.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," our driver retaliated and the gate opened. That was an odd exchange. We hadn't had rain for nearly two years... Soon we passed through a ten foot tall fence topped in barbed wire. In front of me was a building, huge and tall and with nearly no windows except on the top three floors.

"You're not going to make us stay here, right?" Roman asked indignantly. "We're not criminals!" He shouted and the drivers shushed and threatened him. All of us were handcuffed, and led into a nicely furnished living room. We were forced to wait there with the guards as our company, silent, for hours.

"This is the waiting area," one finally spoke. "You're at Francis' Rehablitational, Experimental, and Kinesthetic Studies center. This is where they keep delinquents and freaks. You all seem to be both. Let me tell you about the floor plan. This floor contains the kitchen and dining room. The second floor is where you'll find books, sofas, televisions, etcetera. They call it the Rec Room. The third floor is where there are desks and laptops for school work. Floors four, five, and six are living space. There's a juvenile detention center off site for normal kids, but everyone in this building... You'll see when you meet them. There are sub-level floors for experimentation, classrooms, and other types of science tests. You shouldn't have to go down there... Much..."

When he finished, he stood up and introduced a teen girl with short, fiery red hair. "This is Eve, she's one of our oldest recruits and she'll show you all around and introduce you to the others. Good luck." And he left with that.

"Okay guys, let me show you to your-" Teri cut her off with a screech.

"You're going to let them keep us here?!" She threw a nearby pen and it stuck in Eve's porcelain cheek. I can't deny that I let out a scream, but I was silenced when Eve slowly pulled the bloody writing instrument out of her face, and especially when the hole closed up without a scar and she wiped the blood off with a napkin she produced from her pocket. I thought I knew then what they meant by 'freaks'..

"Your rooms are on the fifth floor, follow me," Eve abruptly turned and I followed her, along with Roman. Drake and Teri were stunned and eventually hurried to follow, all of us wondering where in Hell they had sent us...


	3. Chapter 3

-_Eve_-

The elevator dinged at the fifth floor and the five of us got out.

"Okay, there are five rooms on the left side of the hallways. They are alphabetical. The first is Drake's, then Roman's, then Sophia's, then Teri's. My room is the fifth room on the left. If you have a problem, you come to me. If you need help, you come to me. If you're sick and want breakfast in bed, you tell me. I am the head of this floor and I am here if you want permission to go shopping or anything. The other floors are the same. One rule though: never ever ask one of the adults for help. They will take it as a threat, and they will punish you. Got it?" I asked them. I didn't like to be harsh, but they needed to understand. The four of them nodded and I let them into their rooms for a half hour to get settled.

I knocked on each of their doors and they came out each in more comfy clothes. I'd dressed similarly.

"Time to go meet the others!" i smiled at them and pointed to the five rooms on the other side of the hallway. They all had names on the front of the doors.

_Lily + Rebekah_  
_Sawyer + Walker  
_ _June  
Hazel + Anna  
Jim + Nolan_

I knocked on the first door and waited for nine-year old Lily and her twin Rebekah to open the door. When they did, they tilted their little blonde heads towards the Atrians.

"Hi!" they said together.

"We're here because we're special!" Lily smiled.

"Why are you here?" Bekah finished.

"They're from another planet, why don't you tell them how special you are?" I asked them and they giggled and held hands. Soon, they duplicated their bodies so there were ten Lilys and Rebekahs circling the five of us. Drake immediately took a defensive stance and the girls squealed and hid their now singular forms behind the door.

"Drake!" I grunted through my teeth. He relaxed and I brought them to the next door.

Sawyer walked through the wall to greet us (his power), and Walker was scared of them, so he talked to us with his mind. He was our telepathy geek and he didn't speak much.

Next was June. Her room was a frozen wasteland. Her body could reach absolute zero, and everything around her froze, so she shook the Atrian's hands with very thick precautionary gloves on.

Hazel had incredible healing powers and Anna could read minds, so the meeting was quick and easy, except Anna kept making quick remarks from peeking into the Atrian's minds. Jim and Nolan were our other set of twins.

Jim had webbed hands and feet, where as Nolan had a long furry tail and cat ears, with the ability to transform into a cheetah. Upstairs only two rooms were occupied, in the first room was Elle (who could change her skin and voice to look like anyone in the world) and Katlyn (our telekinetic telepath) , and across the hall was Brittney, who had claws for fingernails and enhanced eyesight and sense of smell.

The aliens and I went to the fourth floor and met all ten kids in there, those were all of the kids about to be released. They talked only among themselves. We didn't know what happened to them or why they left, so I told the Atrians not to talk to them.

"Okay," I said once we returned to our floor. "A doctor will come find you each individually tomorrow and bring you to breakfast and then to the underground rooms. Remember I'm here for all inconveniences and questions, so come anytime. Welcome to F.R.E.A.K. school," I said with a smirk and closed my bedroom door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

_ -Eve_-

The Atrians were adjusting fine by the second week. That was their first day of experimentation. I was already down there for my exercise test. I was running on a treadmill when they walked in. There were sticky electrodes glued to all of my pulse points, so I couldn't go and greet them.

The intercom clicked on to give some of instructions. I was running on a treadmill encased in a large glass box. They would gas me, shoot at me, throw things, just to see how my vitals would react.

"Testing for subject Eve1205. Begin chloroform test," it clicked off and the scientists gathered. The Atrians did as well. I wasn't sure if they knew that chloroform was supposed to knock me out but the glass box filled with the sickly sweet gas and I felt tired. Maybe not falling unconscious, but my feet stumbled at the fast pace and I slowed down. The com clicked on.

"Engage diamond protection," that was my cue. I concentrated on my body and turned it all to diamond. My energy was restored and the gas no longer effected me. After thirty minutes of them using different gasses, they let me out and led me to a couch where I sat, too exhausted to keep up my shining skin. They gave me orange juice and a banana and I sat and watched everything unfold.

_ -Roman_-

Eve was beautiful. It was obvious. She was tall and not too thin and she had fiery hair. When they led us down to the underground testing floor I didn't expect her or some of the others to be there. It was frightening, really. To see her attached to wires and inside a clear cage. And then they gassed her!

As I watched, her skin transformed into a solid diamond surface. What. The. Hell. If this was what was in store for us... I wasn't excited. They led the very tired looking Eve (who they names test subject Eve1205... weird) onto a couch with juice and fruit. I went over to her to ask if she was alright, but she held up her hand and chugged the juice. She breathed deeply and looked at me with her caramel eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, this is normal," she smiled and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"Are they going to do that to us?" I asked her softly. She looked at me seriously.

"I won't sugarcoat this. They're going to want to run tests on you, but they won't push your limits. They know I can survive being gassed, or I can change form and it won't affect me. Because of that, they know their tests won't hurt me. You won't be hurt." I nodded and looked over at my sister. I needed to get her home to the Sector and safe. She was fragile...

"Is there anything else about you?" I asked. "You can heal and turn into a rock. What else?"

"I have night vision. Those are my 'powers.'" she sighed and relaxed again. I wasn't sure how I felt about her many adaptations. Humans should be normal... Across the room Jim was in a tank of water, and I saw him stretch around a bit until little slits appeared in his neck... Gills! Those people were really weird...

As much as all of these kids freaked me out, I knew several things. 1: I needed to make an escape plan. 2: I didn't want to be poked or prodded. Lastly 3: I might have fallen in love with Eve, the fiery redhead from the fifth floor.

_ -Eve_-

Roman left and they had him run on the treadmill as well, but by that time I went back upstairs and started reading my book again. Experimentation was three times a week because it was so exhausting.

Not many of my dorm mates knew, but I loved to sing. Which is why I found myself humming my new favorite song while reading about Dany and her dragons.

_ The sea wants to kiss the golden shore; the sunlight warms your skin. All the beauty that's been lost before wants to find us again. I can't fight you anymore, it's you I'm fighting for. The sea throws rocks together, but time leaves us polished stones_.

I sighed and got back to my book. Singing would get me nowhere in life. Just a hobby and it was pointless to have hobbies in a world like mine. I was frightened by a knock on the door.

"Hey," Roman smiled tiredly. I nodded him over and closed the book.

"Hey."

"You're a beautiful singer," he said quietly.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. He was quite close so I turned my face away and examined my blue fingernails.

"Could you sing more of that song?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I liked the words. Most of the songs I'd heard in high school were annoying and I'd assumed all Earth music was the same."

"Well... Okay where was I?" I hummed and then remembered. I started singing quietly to my new friend who sat by the window with eyes closed and a smile on his face.

_ We can't fall any further if we can't feel ordinary love; And we can't reach any higher if we can't deal with ordinary love. Birds fly high in the summer sky, and rest on the breeze. The same wind will take care of you and I, we'll build our house in the trees_.

I stopped and stood up. I knew I was good but I wasn't great.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Roman asked. So he did want to see me more... I couldn't help but be excited.

"Yeah," I said with a smile and walked into my room.


End file.
